Talking Friends Wiki:Policy
This is the policy for the Talking Friends Wiki. Most issues will be addressed to if this policy allows it. Changes should be discussed on the discussion page. Content The Talking Friends Wiki is a wiki, an editable online encyclopedia about the Talking Friends (re-branded Talking Tom and Friends in 2014) media franchise. This wiki is not supposed to be used for writing fan fiction. To do that, go to the Talking Friends Fanon Wiki or the Fanon Wiki. On the talk page, you can discuss matters about the Talking Friends fictional universe, questions about real-life things in the media franchise, and disputes on the wiki. You cannot discuss anything else on talk pages, as this is not a social media site. If you do not have anything to contribute, this is not the place for you. All the content in this wiki must be well-sourced and verifiable. You can cite something through the code: . To list the references, use the code . Everything must also be in the public domain, unless you have obtained permission to use the information. You can cite Wikipedia as a source, but note that there are very few articles about Talking Tom and Friends on Wikipedia. Any users who do not follow these rules can be blocked. Vandalism If you see an act of vandalism, report the vandal to an administrator or bureaucrat. Any users vandalizing the wiki can be blocked for 1-7 days. 3 acts of vandalism can result in an yearly block. Wikipedia You can collect information from Wikipedia, but please note that articles should not be a complete copy of the respective Wikipedia article. Style Writing style All articles should be written in an "in-universe" point of view. However, subjects like the My Talking Tom and Talking Ben apps which are both in-universe and part of the real-world should have different articles covering their roles in both "in-universe" and "real-world". This rule also does not apply to real world subjects such as Talking Tom and Friends and Outfit7. Naming of articles All articles should have the name that they are better known for. For example, Tom instead of Thomas, or Ben instead of Benjamin. Deletion Articles, images, or categories which have the Deletion template shall be deleted after a consensus is reached in Category talk:Candidates for deletion. Articles which do not belong in an encyclopedia (e.g fan fiction, unrelated topics) will be deleted without discussion. If your article has been tagged for deletion, please do not take offence. Instead, discuss it on the category talk page stated above. Never remove before the vote is done, because this could result in a block. If your article is deleted, you can rewrite it in a user subpage (e.g ) and contact an administrator, who will review it. Please do not try to delete articles by yourself by blanking them. This could result in a one-day block. If you feel that an article should be deleted, contact an administrator, who will check if the article should be deleted. Templates Changes to major templates (e.g infoboxes, navboxes) should be discussed on the talk page before implementing the changes